


Why didn't you tell me?

by TrashficParlour



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguments, Crying, Deceit is Logans father, Deceit's Name is Damian, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Trans Male Pregnancy, Parent Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Deceit Sanders, Trans Male Character, spoiler alert: no, the rumor come out: does logans other dad is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Logan's world was crumbling. It had all been a lie. His father had lied to him.





	Why didn't you tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> so this is old. its a scene from an rp i did w a friend. i played both dee and logan so this is all mine. before this happened patton let it slip that logans other dad didnt die but left and so logan went to ask damian about it. anyway im still proud of this so yea have it

Logan's head was spinning. This couldn't be real, this couldn't be true. All of this had to be a misunderstanding. His dad wouldn't... Damian wouldn't lie to him. When he deemed the others out of earshot he turned around to face his father, visibly upset. "What did he mean, dad?" Damian's heart nearly broke at his son's upset expression. This was what he wanted to avoid. Nervously he stayed quiet for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "Your father... didn't die Logan." To say Logan was shocked would be an understatement. He nearly stumbled back but managed to collect himself enough to stand still. His hands trembled as he took a hold of a nearby cupboard to steady himself. "He left me when I was pregnant with you," Damian continued, his voice a tad wavery. Usually he banished every thought of the man that left him alone and heartbroken at age 18, pregnant, without job and without home. "Why- why didn't you tell me?" Logan spoke, voice louder than he anticipated. "Why did you lie to me _all of my life_?!" "What was I supposed to do?!" Damian asked, trying to keep his voice down. He could feel tears burning in the corner of his eyes. "You were five when you asked me! _Five_! 'Daddy, all the other kids have two parents. Why don't I?'. I didn't want to break your heart by telling you 'Sorry sweety, your other father left us ‘cause he didn't want you'!" Damian took a deep, trying his damnedest to not cry. "I didn't want to make you feel unwanted! I didn't want to make you feel like a burden. Because I know how that feels. My father was just the fucking same." And suddenly the tears were spilling but he paid them no mind. His feelings didn't matter currently.

Logan wasn't any better, as the dam broke and he finally started crying. "Y-... you lied to me," he tried weakly. He tried to be angry. He did. And he was, but not at Damian. Sure, he was confused, hurt, absolutely heartbroken. But not angry at his father. "I did. And I'm sorry. But please understand that the only reason I did was because I love you, Logan. I didn't want to hurt you, I never did.” Damian's voice was serious, firm, despite the tears rolling down his face. He meant it. “It was never my intention for any of this to happen.” Trembling, Logan let go of the cupboard before stumbling forward and embracing Damian. He began to sob, clinging to his father tightly. “ Why didn't…. why didn't you ever tell me the truth?” He asked, quiet. Soothingly, Damian held Logan tightly, running a hand through his hair. “ I didn't… I didn't want you to be hurt. To be sad. This situation is exactly what I wanted to avoid.” He pulled Logan closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his son's head. He felt terrible, regret and sorrow bubbling up. Had he not only done what was best for Logan? Now, that he was holding his sobbing son he wasn't so sure anymore. “I’m so sorry Lobun,” he whispered.

Logan's thoughts were racing, none of them coming to any proper conclusion, aside from disdain and hatred for the man that left him and his dad. He was confused, he was hurt. He was upset and he was angry. He let himself cry it out, sobbing into his fathers shoulder. Everything felt too much. “I never wanted you to feel unwanted,” Damian repeated quietly. “You’re the best thing in my life Lobun. And I'm so sorry.” Despite the tears streaming down his face, he smiled just a little, pulling Logan closer. After a long moment of quiet crying, finally Logan spoke. “I love you dad,” he managed to choke out, voice cracking just a little. Damian's stopped, before his smile widened. “I love you too Logan,” he replied tearily. They stood like that for a long while, both of them crying it out. They had needed it. They desperately had. “I'm sorry for lying to you. I won't ever do it again,” Damian promised when Logan pulled away. Logan gave him a small smile and nodded. “Thank you dad.” Damian nodded, kissing Logan's forehead. “Of course.” He paused again. “Do you want to go back to the living room?” “Yes, I think we should do that.” “Alright then, come on.” Logan nodded, slowly starting to trudge back to the living room. He ignored his red eyes and the tear streaks on his cheeks. They didn't matter. Damian did the same, although slightly more uncomfortable with them.


End file.
